


Take a peek

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: The idea for this just kinda popped into my head, not sure where it came from. 🤣Did you get the movie reference? Hint: it’s Disney.And as always, if you have any fics that you would like to see me write, then let me know.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Take a peek

Asami knew what she was doing was wrong, and she definitely should make herself stop. But that did little help in this particular situation. After all, she’d only just met the woman a few months ago and barely knew her at all. Still she just couldn’t tear herself away. What was she doing? Well she was staring, not so secretly through her living room window into the window of her guest house. She had rented it out to a woman, whose name she had a hard time remembering, who had been introduced to her by her best friend Opal.

“Korra, that’s what her name was!” Asami muttered to herself, while absentmindedly scratching her cat. He was an orange tabby named Oliver. She finally tore her gaze away from the guest house, and looked down at her laptop. Maybe work will distract me. She thought hopefully. Sure enough, she lost herself in the nearly endless task of reading and replying to emails, studying spreadsheets and editing the same report for the sixth time. At some point Oliver got irritated with the lack of attention and left her lap in favor of the windowsill.

After spirits only knew how much time had passed, Asami let out a soft groan as she sent off the final reply email. Shutting her laptop and setting it aside, she stood up. Interlocking her fingers, she stretched them up over her head. Her back popped loudly, making an involuntary groan to escape her. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and glanced over. Her heart skipped a beat. She was home! Korra was standing in a living somewhat similar to Asami’s, except for the weight set sitting in one corner and complete lack of high prized artwork.

Asami suddenly forgot all about whatever she had been planning on doing with her night. She was completely captivated by the tan skinned goddess across the lawn from her. Korra was slightly shorter and about a year younger than Asami, with dark brown hair that ended just above her shoulders. The younger woman removed the black sweatshirt she’d been wearing, exposing a sleeveless blue vest underneath. Asami bit her lip. Korra’s arms were perfectly toned, and she had a tribal tattoo on her right bicep. Asami’s heart rate rose and a twinge of need shot down between her legs, as she watched the other woman’s arms flex.

When she finally managed to extract herself from the thoughts clouding her mind, she started to lower her arms before freezing: Korra was looking at her! Radiant blue eyes met brilliant green ones with an unwavering gaze. Korra arched one eyebrow inquisitively. Oh shit! Without thinking, Asami dropped to the floor, ignoring the pain from her impact with the floorboards. She looked up at Oliver, who was still sitting in the windowsill.

“Is she still there, buddy?” Asami asked, whispering for some reason. The cat simply blinked slowly at her. Ugh! What was she thinking? Did she really just get caught creepily staring at her neighbor? She was Asami Fucking Sato and she was smarter than this! “Whelp, Oliver, that’s it we’re gonna have to sell everything and run away to the circus. And never contact anyone again. Yep, that’ll fix it.” She twisted around until her back was resting against the wall beside the window, and stared up at the ceiling.

—

“You think she’s still there?” She asked finally. She wasn’t sure exactly how much time had gone by. Most of it had been spent holding her breath, waiting for the loud knocking and screaming that she was so certain were coming. Much to her surprise, however, nothing happened. She sighed. Her ass and legs had fallen asleep a while ago, and the chill from the floorboards was starting to set in. Oliver, who was now laying on his side with his feet facing the window, gave a soft meow but otherwise didn’t reply.

“Okay, Sato, pull it together.” Asami told herself. “Clearly she didn’t report you to the police or anything.” She facepalmed. “Spirits, how’d I get myself into this situation?” Realizing that she couldn’t just hide on her living room floor all night, she got to her feet and resigned herself to just face the music. Her breath hitched when she stepped back into view of the window. Korra was sitting in a chair, facing out her own window, a steaming mug in her hands. She perked up as soon as Asami came into view.

Blushing, Asami gave a sheepish wave. Korra waved back, smirking with amusement. The other woman leaned down to pick something up. It was a piece of paper which had two words written in bold letters: “You okay?” Laughing, Asami nodded. Korra’s smirk grew into a shit eating grin as she flipped to another paper with similar bold letters: “Enjoy the show, hot stuff?”

Asami found herself nodding without even realizing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this just kinda popped into my head, not sure where it came from. 🤣
> 
> Did you get the movie reference? Hint: it’s Disney.
> 
> And as always, if you have any fics that you would like to see me write, then let me know.


End file.
